Pelessaria B'Sayle
Pelessaria B'Sayle, nicknamed Peebee, is an asari member of Ryder's squad. She is young for an asari, giving her age as "100 and change." A lone wolf and adventurer at heart, she originally came to Andromeda aboard the Nexus but quickly left and went adventuring on her own before encountering Ryder's team. Intelligent but socially blunt, she decides to join them simply as a means to finding out more about the galaxy's mysteries.Game Informer: Meet Your Mass Effect Andromeda Squadmates: Liam And Peebee Psychologically, Peebee demonstrates both extremely high intelligence and hyper-individualism. Her restlessness is typical of many asari in their Maiden phase of life, though few go so far as to visit another galaxy. Peebee is a potential romantic interest for a Ryder of either gender. https://twitter.com/GambleMike/status/827330966138003457 Background Peebee's mother had her late in life. Her father is elcor. She has at least one older half-sister, who is pureblood (according to Peebee, apart from her conception, their mother only mated with other asari). The two are five hundred years apart in age. As a child, she was raised primarily by her mother and sister. Hailing from Port Lerama, Hyetiana, Peebee grew bored of living in the Milky Way, and joined the Andromeda Initiative with her then-girlfriend Kalinda T'Reve. Peebee was woken from stasis very shortly after arrival by Kalinda, who was among the first wave unfrozen. Because Peebee's revival was unauthorized (the in-game Codex in Mass Effect Andromeda states she "should still be in stasis"), she lived off the grid for a period of time. Kalinda helped her to get identifying documents and access to vital resources, as well as introducing Peebee - who she fondly called "her little rogue" - to her social circle. Although Peebee enjoyed this, it became clear the relationship was emotionally abusive. Kalinda ended things on her terms and disappeared, at about the same time Peebee began studying Remnant ruins. Mass Effect: Andromeda Ryder first encounters Peebee on Eos when she jumps onto them before the Pathfinder could access a Remnant monolith, resulting in Ryder's squadmates drawing their guns on her. Peebee explains that she has been studying Remnant technology for months and knows that Ryder must allow the glyphs to cycle through their channels so that the structure's system can stabilize. After waiting a moment, the monolith activates, pinging the other Remnant structures. Peebee and Ryder's team then defend themselves from attacking Observers and Assemblers. After defeating all hostiles, Peebee reveals what she knows about the Remnant technology. Peebee and Ryder conclude that if they can awaken all the Remnant monoliths, eventually it will lead them to the master switch that can fix Eos' radiated atmosphere. After Ryder activated all the monoliths, revealing the location of the vault, they enter the vault by dropping down a hidden gravity well. As they search for the atmosphere processor controls, they discover that the vault is on lockdown. The group reaches another gravity well where they discover a Remnant relic box. Peebee splits off from the squad to investigate the relic and do some exploring of her own while Ryder's squad tries to lift the vault's lockdown. After accessing the lockdown console, Ryder lifts the lockdown and finds another Remnant relic box. Ryder's activation of the vault however, has inadvertently released a purification field, which the party narrowly managed to escape from. Ryder manages to access another console at the vault's entrance and restart the vault, preventing the purification field from disintegrating everyone. With the vault activated, Eos' atmosphere is cleared of radiation and a map of other Remnant vaults is put up on display. Ryder concludes that the Remnant vaults can terraform planets and make them hospitable and has SAM mark down their coordinates. Afterwards, Peebee decided to join the crew of the Tempest in order to continue studying the Remnant technology in those vaults. Peebee later asks Ryder to acquire a Remnant device on Voeld. She later reveals her intent for the device back at her apartment on the Nexus, having reprogrammed a Remnant Observer she nicknamed Poc, short for Proof-of-concept. Peebee's success with Poc has given her the knowledge to build Remnant VI for Ryder. Unfortunately, her former friend Kalinda T'Reve barged in and after condescending to Peebee, became very interested in Poc. After Ryder escorts Kalinda out for trespassing, Peebee explains she and Kalinda have an unhappy history and is the reason she doesn't put too much weight on long-term relationships. After Peebee completely moves into the Tempest, Ryder can accept Peebee's invitation to meet her at the angarans' Repository of History on Aya. When Ryder meets her there, she seems drunk and expresses frustration at how the angara have already done extensive research on the Remnant and she doesn't like following in someone else's footsteps. Furthermore, she tells Ryder that she's been feeling off ever since she moved out of the Nexus. During the conversation, Ryder can reassure her about her issues. Following the trip to the angaran museum, Peebee will become restless because she doesn't like staying in one place for too long. Peebee then confides in Ryder that she would use isolation tanks or zero-G chambers to calm herself down during such times. SAM suggests to Peebee that the Tempest's escape pods can be modified to become zero-G chambers. Peebee likes SAM's idea and invites Ryder to relax with her in the escape pod. Later on, Peebee reveals she's been working on a new project. She has been trying to expand their scanners' capabilities to detect all Remnant signatures, allowing them to locate every form of Remnant technology. However, she needs three pieces of Remnant technology to perfect the scanner and Peebee enlists Ryder's aid in retrieving them. As Peebee and Ryder scours the Heleus Cluster for these Remnant pieces, they notice that Outlaw mercenaries, who were later revealed to be working for Kalinda, are competing to retrieve these specific Remnant pieces as well. Eventually, Kallo Jath notifies Ryder that Kalinda has stolen Poc and has left the Remnant technology her men took as payment. Peebee is annoyed and tells Ryder that she needs Poc's data to complete her Remnant scanner. Peebee eventually finds a lead when she meets with Samrick, a male human who used to run with Kalinda's crew. He knows all their safehouses, rallying points etc., but his tongue had to be loosened with a soft threat and some drinks. Samrick reveals Poc is being held at an abandoned site in the Paradise Sands region. When Ryder's squad gets there, a Scavenger there says that Kalinda and her crew had already departed, but left behind a broken Poc. Peebee buys Poc back from the scavenger with her own money and brought it back to the Tempest, where Peebee was able to repair Poc and upgrade her Remnant scanner. The next time Ryder interacts with Peebee however, she seems unenthusiastic. She'll reveal that Kalinda left an audio log on Poc, taunting her about breaking her Observer. Peebee confides in Ryder that in truth, Kalinda's influence over her still bothers her. After completing Peebee's loyalty mission, Peebee will give a speech to Ryder and all their squadmates in the meeting room. There she declares that she'll no longer have one foot out the door and will from here on out, be committed to the Tempest's crew. She states she's proud and happy to be a part of the team, whom she considers family. After hearing words of encouragement from the other squadmates, she asks if they'd like to aid her in cleaning her room, to which all the squadmates make up excuses to get out of it. Loyalty Peebee lures Ryder and another squadmate into one of the Tempest's escape pods and launches it without asking towards a volcanic world teeming with Remnant in order to investigate a mysterious Remnant signal. Unfortunately, Kalinda was on the same trail and had brought a group of mercenaries to beat Peebee to the Remnant device. At some point during the mission, Kalinda's life was in peril and Peebee abandons the Remnant device in an attempt to save her life. Ryder can choose to shoot Kalinda so Peebee will focus on recovering the device or let Peebee sacrifice the device in order to rescue Kalinda. When the team returns to the Tempest, Peebee and Ryder discuss Kalinda and how to compensate for the Tempest's missing escape pod. Skills †Rank 6 of each Skill is unavailable to Peebee until her loyalty mission Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal is completed. Armament Peebee is armed with a Sidewinder pistol. Romance A male or female Ryder can romance Peebee. The option to begin flirting will first appear after building an outpost on Eos; she responds favorably and will encourage it. After giving Peebee the Remnant device from Voeld, she will send an email asking Ryder to meet her at the museum on Aya. Doing so will prompt a brief conversation, where it quickly becomes apparent she is inebriated. Upon returning to the Tempest, the next time Ryder goes to talk to Peebee, she will be visibly unsettled and start pacing anxiously, claiming she can't get used to ship life. With a little help from SAM, she'll hit on a way to de-stress by using the escape pod as a zero-G chamber, and invite the Pathfinder in. Regardless of whether or not Ryder has flirted with her previously, Peebee will suggest "something else" that would relax her. At this point it is possible to turn her down, agree to casual sex (possible even if Ryder is pursuing someone else), or request "strings attached." Either of the latter two options can be used to pursue a romance later on. Ryder can continue to engage in "zero g flings" with Peebee until such a time as they lock into a romance with another character, at which point the flirting option that leads to the casual encounters will no longer be available. If Ryder continues to pursue her, then after Peebee's loyalty mission, she will admit to Ryder that she wants to be "more than friends, more than lovers" with them, to which Ryder can reply in kind or reject. If accepted, Peebee will open up a bit more about what Kalinda did to her after they arrived in Heleus and will eventually leave a "surprise" in Ryder's quarters after their return from The Journey to Meridian. Peebee will come into Ryder's quarters and after a bit of small talk will suggest they reenact how they met. During the "reenactment" Peebee will admit that she's never melded with anyone, having never trusted herself to do it. She quietly gasps Ryder's name (surname or the default Scott/Sara) and melds with Ryder. In a silent void, Peebee tells Ryder they're one and Ryder can respond that this is a gift or can join Peebee in professing their love for the other. After, the two lie down together and Peebee says, "This is where I belong." During Meridian: The Way Home, a romanced Peebee will ask Ryder to meet her on the Tempest bridge. The two share a tender moment before the mission continues. After the completion of the final mission, Peebee congratulates Ryder and notes that they're being recorded for the whole cluster to see. If Ryder picks the emotional dialogue option, Peebee will kiss them, commenting that now everyone knows the human Pathfinder is taken. She receives a romance-specific dialogue option when talking to her on Meridian. Correspondence After returning to the Tempest once the Remnant vault on Eos has been activated during the mission A Better Beginning: After returning to the Tempest once Ryder has revisited the Nexus after establishing Prodromos (?): After completing Restoring a World / obtaining a certain number of Remnant data cores (?): If Ryder joins Peebee in zero-g in her escape pod: After talking to Peebee to gain Peebee: Remnant Scanner: After completing Peebee's loyalty mission: Trivia * Peebee is listed as 167 cm tall and 52 kg. References *Peebee - Mass Effect: Andromeda de:Pelessaria B’Sayle es:Pelessaria B'Sayle fr:Peebee ru:Пиби Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Biotics